galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3
21:33 08/03/19Chapter: 03 Consequences The beam from Lothar's weapon slammed into my chest. My entire body felt as if it was on fire, but I did not succumb to the assault. Instead, I remained conscious and full of burning rage bordering on the fabled berserk fury of Vikings . As I ran towards him, his face contorted into pure fear and abstract horror. He still held the silver weapon although he did not fire a third time. Reaching him in mere seconds, I buried my knee in his groin and smashed the palm of my hand into his nose hoping to penetrate his feeble brain. I repeated the blow splatting blood everywhere, still hoping. Of course, I knew to be completely impossible, but I could wish. I was furious and kept pounding him until strong arms and hands dragged me away. The spaceport security had arrived and took both of us into custody. Meanwhile, medicBots came and swished Elena away. Security transported me to the clinic under guard. The medic credited the waterfilled plastic bags, which I had used to simulate boobs, with saving my life. The thermal blast converted most of the water into scalding steam, which had burned my entire chest, my neck, and the under sections of my chin and jaw. The medicBots having found Elena suffering from a life-threatening trauma immediately placed her into a portable stasis chamber which saved her life. One of the spaceport security personnel, a former Lowmen of the Olafson clan, talked to me with a snickering cackle in his voice. "At first, I didn't recognize you until I ran your CITI. Man, what a hoot. The hero of Nilfeheim, slut-dressed for a cheap date on Friday nights. Who were you trying to snag, another slut or a weenie off-worlder?" I was embarrassed and humiliated. Elena hissed at him. "You creep, have we broken any laws?" "I don't know yet. The chief is reviewing the security footage and questioning the other noble." He kept laughing, "This is unbelievable, this is going to make every newscast for weeks. Man, so funny. You are a total joke and a disgrace to Nifleheim. Oh man, have a look at girlie fagot." Another security officer entered. "I apologize, but we needed to detain you here at the clinic, while we review the matter. We needed to evaluate the security cameras and interview Lothar Olafson, who appears to be your half brother. He recognized Elena Olafson and started raving about how she was destroying his family and killed his mother. He even admitted his intent to kill her. He had no knowledge that you were Mr. Olafson. The Legal Central analyzed everything, and a duty judge at a Holstein court confirmed neither of you had broken any laws. Mr. Olafson acted in self-defense. "Lothar Olafson, however, will be facing serious charges and will see a Union judge on Holstein planet. Of course, you both are free to go, since no pending charges are against you. We will keep you informed if we need you for the further court procedures." Then he turned asked. "Now, Officer Brimhilf, what in the hell is so funny?" "Chief take a look at that slut Tranny. It's the famous or is it infamous Tyranno slayer, world saver, and a (HeHe) nuts licker, Eric Olafson." He slapped his knees, "Boy, I can't wait till to tell the guys about their "slut hero" Shit, this will be worth at least four mugs at the tavern tonight." "You will do no such thing. Have you forgotten your oath and training? You know you can't discuss duty related matters anywhere in private, plus what you are doing right now is highly unprofessional." "Not to mention illegal," said the spaceport doctor. "Chief, what your officer is doing could be considered cruel and unjustified punishment, and I will testify to that as a witness." "Don't worry, doc, I will take care of this miscreant." The security chief promised. "Since finding this so funny, I know he will enjoy an immediate transfer to Pit Moss Planet." Turning to Elena and me, the doctor said, "Your grandfather is waiting outside." I looked at Elena, and she shrugged. I had no grandfather, and she did not know hers. I knew Egill called me Grandson because he was a distant relative, but he was on Pluribus as far as I remembered. In the waiting room of the clinic, sat the Old Man of Muspelheim and he definitely was not a happy individual. He looked downright pissed. "I brought a flyer to the entrance. Get ready so that we can leave. I've been waiting long enough." We went out the side door, and he rushed us into a non-descriptive Mercedes. I noticed Richard, the swordsman at the controls. Elkhart, the Ancient One, motioned to the back seats. "Sit in the back, you two. Richard, we are in and ready to leave." Only after the flyer was in the air and he sat across from us he explained his solemn mood. "Eric, let me refresh your memory, did I not tell you to be careful with your desires? Did I not warn you about going in public like that? It makes no difference to the true keepers living in Muspelheim or me, but this world is not ready for your alter-ego displays. If this becomes public, you will ruin everything you have gained. The population, in general, has very little tolerance for what they perceive as not normal." As I started to speak, his stare wilted my resolve, and I remained silent. "I have just started, Eric, so remain calm. The practice of killing deformed or otherwise handicapped children is still done here on Nilfeheim. They will try to put Nilfeheim logic to your demise and perhaps accuse Sif or Elena of putting you under some spell to gain her position and subdue the most prominent hero of Nilfeheim." Elkhart sighed and dropped his arms. "You are a celebrity, a warrior of considerable standing. The young ones want to emulate you. They play Eric Olafson, fight imaginary Tyrannos and bad space pirates. Can you imagine what Nilfeheim would say if this episode comes to light? They will ask questions and then find out that you are not truly married to Sif. Sif is not ready yet and won't be for many years to come. The recent events were powerful enough to move our encrusted society a little forward. Give Low Men and women a little more rights, what you did tonight could destroy it all." Everything he said hit me harder than the whip of my father, and I felt very much ashamed. He sighed again "It happened in public, and I do not have the wonderful mental gifts Egill or Tyr have to make them forget." He stabbed his finger in Elena's direction. "And you are neither trained or gifted enough to do that." Elena cried. "We meant no harm. Eric's mind is so much at peace when he can be Freya. No one would have noticed or recognized him." He nodded. "Thankfully no one but the Security guards and the doctor has done so. I am not blaming you for what you are or what you desire, Eric. I do not understand it, but you find in me the most open-minded person. If I would be younger, I might even try it for a change, but this planet is at the brink of a new future and a better one for everyone. Hasvik is suddenly alive again with many applicants and both girls and boys from all walks of life and social standing. The fighting schools are overwhelmed with young women wanting to emulate Sif and the Elders having open discussions on how to integrate a few women in the circle of Elders. All this is thanks to Egill and you." I tried to make my voice sound firm but failed. "What can we do?" He said. "Carl has killed Lothar. Officially your brother committed suicide, and Carl is very good at that. So it won't come to a court case that anyone could watch on GalNet, where you would have to appear as a witness. "Sigfrida will take care of the security guard, as he appears to be accident prone, Ka-Sara-Sara. She is most excellent at those things. No one will think of Lothar's death as anything other than a suicide. The Union considers the case closed, and they will not release any security footage or names to the public, that was all we were able to get from them. I don't like having to kill people to protect your secret. In a week school ends for summer break and your primary schooling is finally over and Mr. Valthim will make you a citizen. Afterward, you will make the arrangements for you to leave Nilfeheim. Out there you can be Freya to your heart's content, Eric, but not on Nilfeheim at least not for many decades to come." I nodded. "I can and will do that." "You wanted to leave anyway and join the Fleet, so now you leave a little early. It will give you time to travel and become educated regarding the union and the rest of the universe." He leaned back and smiled a weak smile. "I know you did not mean any harm and I can attest you look fabulous as Freya. Your clan could not be in better hands, Elena, who you can trust completely, will make a great clan chief, thereby breaking another barrier." She took my hand and said. "Yes, you can I promise." ---- The next day I went to the Clinic and asked for an appointment with Dr. Dwyer. After a short wait, the old Terran doctor came into the room, and it was hard actually to tell him about my problems. To vocalize the needed words was more embarrassing than I realized, but he listened patiently to me. He leaned back and said. "What you call disease or sickness is a psychological disorder that occurs in genetically predestined people, well at least in your case. I checked your DNA and found you have all the triggers necessary for it to happen and this combined with your traumatic childhood most likely caused this abnormality. Generally, in today's society, it is sporadic in the Union. The DNA triggers usually are recognized early in prenatal and if the parents agree removal occurs with zero side-effects. About a thousand years ago it became so popular that you could find a gender change studio in every mall across the Union, but some made the changes every other week which to wholesale suicides and deep-rooted psych problems." He folded his hands and leaned back. "It is still perfectly legal and easy to change one's gender. In the Union, there are no laws or cultural requirement that tells you how to dress or feel, or to what gender you feel associated or attracted. There are many curious things out there, and your antics would not even raise an eyebrow on most other worlds." "Can I get rid of it?" His face became serious. "Every Psycho Surgeon would jump in and say yes, of course, a little psychosurgery will forever cure you of this desire." I said. "What are your reasons for the strong recommendation for not have it performed?" He sighed. "With all our knowledge and all our advancements in medicine, the human psyche is still not completely understood. Even if the Psycho hacks say otherwise, it will forever change your personality, Eric. You would no longer be you. Whatever you think now about these desires, they are part of you are. You need to find an answer not a solution, a balance or perhaps a place to live that is less restrictive. I have seen the results of Psycho Surgery, and without exception, they all turned out to be smiling, happy, and zombies. They live a hollow existence, void of emotions or meaning. They display whatever personality a domineering person believes is best for them. That is my professional and personal opinion on Psychosurgery. I cannot recommend it with a clear consciousness to anyone. All this said I have not even touched the metaphysical aspects of soul, higher awareness and spirituality." "This duality almost destroyed everything I had gained last year, and it may bar me from entering the Academy." "I am sure they have your Medical School Exams on file ever since you signed up. Without reservation, I can assure you they also saw the triggers. "The specialists looking over those applications and files are not fringe world MDs but Naval scientists. They would have rejected you if this was a handicap. However, I can tell you that if you opt for Psychosurgery, it will most certainly bar you from ever becoming a commanding officer, that I know for certain." Category:Edits by Posidous